Out on Loan
by RebaForever15
Summary: DS Andy Roper gets transferred to DSI Julie Dodson's Syndicate. What takes place remains to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

**This Fic is dedicated to Megan who wanted the Andy/Julie pairing. It will probably end up being a few chapters. Hope the starts okay Megan xxxx**

**Out on Loan**

**Chapter 1**

It had just gone 9am when DS Andy Roper came rushing into M.I.T. He'd just put his belonging's onto his desk when his Boss DCI Gill Murray appeared at his side.

"Andy. Morning".

"Morning Gill. Sorry I'm a bit late. Bloody traffic".

"Oh. It's fine. I need to have a word. Would you come through to the office".

"Sure Gill".

Andy followed her through to her office and closed the door behind him.

"Take a seat". She instructed.

Andy did as he was told and took a seat across from her desk. Gill walked round and sat on the edge of the desk so that she was infront of him.

"I'll get straight to the point Andy. The cock-up between Janet and yourself regarding my appointment with the coroner was inexcusable. Since then the tension between you both is still very much evident. I said back then that one of you would have to go".

"You mean me".

"I'm sorry Andy. You know it was your screw-up, not Janet's. You both need to put all the crap that's happened between you behind you and move on with your lives".

"Where are you sending me".

"DSI Julie Dodson over at Syndicate 3 is looking for a new Sargent. I gave her your name. Now she was very impressed with your crudentials and she'd like to give you a weeks trial".

"I see".

"It's for the best Andy".

"When do I start".

"She's like you there as soon as possible".

"Right. Well. I guess I'll just go pack up my stuff then. Will you let her know I'll start first thing tomorrow".

"Sure. It's been a privilage to have you on my team Andy. I just wish things had worked out. For all of us. No doubt I'll see you from time to time".

"Thanks Gill. Will you let the others know what's happening".

"Ofcourse. Good luck Andy".

Andy and Gill shook hands before he walked out into the incident room, grabbed a cardboard box and started gathering up his stuff. Kevin, Lee, Pete and Mitch looked on. Wondering what the hell was happening. Janet looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. Knowing all too well what was taking place and Rachel looked on with a half smile. Slightly pleased that he was going. Andy looked around them all giving them a smile as he left. His eyes lingering on Janet just a little longer than the others.

"Take care Janet". He smiled.

"Yeah. You too Andy". She said. Smiling back with tears in her eyes.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Megan I am getting to Andy/Julie. I promise. I just think I should go through his departure from the team first. Sorry for the delay xx**

**Chapter 2**

DSI Julie Dodson was sitting at her desk going over a case file when her mobile started ringing. She looked at the caller id and saw who it was.

"Hiya you mad cow". Julie smirked.

"Hiya slap". Gill replied.

"What's up".

"Thought I'd let you know that Andy Roper will be joining you tomorrow".

"Jesus. You talked him round quick".

"To be honest. It didn't take much. He knows he can't stay with my Syndicate. Not after what happened between him and Janet".

"He is good. Isn't he". Julie inquired.

"Well you've read his file. He just lets his emotions get in the way sometimes, that's all. I'm sure you'll manage to keep him in line though".

"You know me too well Gill".

"Listen. You wanna meet up for a drink mid-week".

"What. So that you can check up on him".

"Well that and a catch-up with you. We've not been out in ages".

"Okay. I'll ring you".

"Great. Oh and thanks again for helping me out with Andy".

"What are friends for".

"Catch you later cock. Ta ta".

"Bye love".

Gill placed her mobile back on her desk and walked out into the incident room.

"Can everyone stop what their doing for a moment please". Gill bellowed.

Everyone stopped and looked over at their DCI

"Is this about Andy. Boss". Mitch asked.

"Yes. Andy's been given a transfer to Syndicate 3. He'll be working alongside DSI Dodson".

Kevin burst out laughing and was quickly silenced by one of Gill's death glares.

"You find that funny do you Kevin. Anymore hilarity and I'll take great pleasure in sending you straight back to Julie Dodson's team aswell".

"Who's Julie Dodson". Pete asked. Whispering to Kevin.

"Aww. Bitch".

"KEVIN. If I ever hear you speak about a Senior Police Officer like that again . You will be off my team. Got it". Gill said. Angrily.

"Sorry Ma'am".

"When does he start at Syndicate 3 Boss". Lee asked.

"Tomorrow".

"Will we be getting a replacement for Andy. Boss". Rachel asked.

"I'll get back to you on that one. Right. Get back to work".

Everyone returned to what they had been doing. Gill walked over to Janet and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Janet. Can I have a quick word".

"Sure Gill". Janet replied. Turning towards Gill.

"Not here. Come into the office".

Janet stopped what she was doing and followed Gill into her office. Gill led Janet in and closed the door behind them. They both leaned up against the cabinet by Gill's window.

"You alright". Gill asked. Her tone suddenly softer.

"I'm fine. You did say one of us would have to go". She half smiled.

"I'm so sorry it turned out this way Janet. I really am".

"Me too. You had to do what's right for the team. I understand that. I'm not angry at you Gill if that's what you think. Your just doing your job".

"Look. With Andy gone. I need a new Sargent. You've done the exams. Your more than qualified".

"Gill. Are you asking..."

"I'm asking you to be my new Sargent. Yes".

"I don't know what to say".

"Say yes. It's good money and with Ade gone I'm sure you could use the money. Your more than ready for this Janet",

Janet stood for a few moments thinking about the proposistion.

"Okay. I accept. Thank Gill".

"No. Thank you. You've saved me so much time not having to interview a bunch of outsiders".

"Oh well. Your welcome. I'd better get back to work".

"Thanks cock". Gill smiled at her friend.

Later that night Gill took them all to the pub for a drink and she and Janet made the announcement of Janet's promotion.

"Congratulations Janet". The boys all said in union.

"Thanks lads". Janet replied. Hugging then all.

"Here you are cock. Get that down you". Gill said. Handing Janet a glass of red wine.

Janet smiled at her and thanked her before walking over to where Rachel was seated.

"You alright Rach".

"Yeah fine. I was gonna ask you that. You okay with Andy gone".

"It's for the best. I guess".

"I'll say".

"Rach".

"Sorry Jan. He was getting a bit wierd with you though. Godzilla had the right idea. Transferring him I mean".

"Yeah. I think she did. A fresh start for both of us".

"Hey your not gonna start bossing me around now your Sargent are you".

"You mean more that I do already". Janet smiled.

"Aww Jan. Come on. It's bad enough having Godzilla on my back all the time".

"Do your job right and I won't be Sherlock". Gill said. Suddenly appearing at their side.

"Sorry Boss". Rachel said.

"Mmm. Right everyone. A toast. To Janet. Your gonna make a bloody good Sargent and you might just knock this lot into shape. Welcome aboard cock. To Janet". Gill said.

"To Janet". Everyone said. Raising their glasses.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tuesday morning arrived. Andy parked his car and walked throught the doors of Syndicate 3's M.I.T building. Once he'd checked into reception they set him up with a new security pass and a young blonde PC escorted him upto M.I.T's main offices. The young PC knocked on the office door of DSI Julie Dodson.

"Yeah. Come in". Julie said.

"Ma'am. Sorry to bother you but I have DS Roper outside for you".

"Oh. He's early. Send him in would you. Thanks love".

She led Andy into Julie's office then went back out. Closing the door gently behind her.

"Sorry I'm a little early Ma'am. Thought I'd get myself settled in".

"Please. Don't apologise. It's nice to see your dedication". She smiled.

"I know that Gill. Erm DCI Murray put in a good word for me. I want to thank you for allowing me a chance".

"Andy. Whatever happened between you and DC Scott. It's behind you. Gill told me about the confrontation between you".

"I won't let anything like that happen again Ma'am".

"Andy. I'm not against office romances. If two people like each other. Irrelevant of whether they work together or not. I won't go against it. Just so long as it's handled correctly". She smiled.

"Yes Ma'am".

"Andy. Don't call me Ma'am. I'm not the bloody Queen. Either Boss or Julie. Okay".

"Understood. Julie". He smiled.

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Andy spent most of it being introduced to the team which consisted of DC Kate Redford, DC Peter Brooks and DC Dale McAvoy. Meeting the team and filling out form after form. The joys of being the new guy all over again.

"Andy. You fancy sitting in on an interview with me". Julie asked. Suddenly appearing.

"Yeah sure. What do I need to know".

"Abusive husband case. You okay with that".

"Ofcourse. Lead the way". He smiled. Following her out.

Andy and Julie went into the interview room and took a seat across from their suspect.

"DS Roper. This is Mr Shelton. He's already refused a Solicitor". Julie stated.

Julie and Andy began the interview while it was being taped in the observation room by DC Redford and DC McAvoy.

"Mr Shelton. Your wife Grace was admitted to hospital last night following a disturbance at your home address. She has 2 cracked ribs. A fractured cheekbone and a broken arm. Care to explain that one". Julie asked.

"Piss off bitch".

"Mr Shelton. Please answer DSI Dodson's question". Andy said.

"Fine. She's been cheating on me alright. What the bloody hell was I suppose to do".

"If your that angry at her for cheating then you leave her. Divorce her. You do not beat her up". Julie said. Angrily.

"She's mine. I'll do what the hell I want to her".

Julie stood up from the table and walked around to her suspect and she bent down so that she was face to face with him.

"We'll be charging you with assault Mr Shelton and anything else I can find to throw at you. Being married to scum like you. It's no wonder she strayed". Julie smirked.

Julie's face was so close to Shelton's that he didn't hesitate at her last remark. He slowly drew back his fist and threw one swift punch in her direction. Knocking her to the ground.

Seconds later Andy was on his feet and wrestling Shelton to the ground. DC McAvoy and DC Redford rushed in moments later and escorted him back to the cells. Julie was slowly beginning to sit up as Andy knelt down beside her.

"You okay". He asked. Concerned.

"Yep. I'll be alright".

"Let me have a look".

He took hold of her hand and held it away from her face.

"Is it bad". Julie asked.

"Well. Your gonna have one hell of a shiner tomorrow. That's for sure".

"Terrific".

"Come on. Let's get you back to the office".

He helped her to her feet and they headed back upstairs. Back in Julie's office Andy walked in handing her some ice for her eye.

"Here. It'll help with the swelling". He said.

"Thanks. Well. I've made a very good first impression on your first day haven't I". She said.

"Well it's been interesting. I'll give you that". He smiled.

"Mmm. Gill say's I do have a tendancy to go slightly off the handle when I get angry".

"She's right. You get results though".

"Boss. Shelton's back down in the cells. We'll give him the night to calm down. You okay". Dale asked.

"I'll survive. Thanks Dale. You, Kate and Peter can head off. We'll finish up tomorrow". She smiled.

"Brilliant. Thanks Boss. See you tomorrow. Night Andy. Welcome to the mad house". Dale smirked.

"Yeah thanks. Night".

Julie looked over at Andy who was looking slightly confused.

"You alright Andy".

"Huh. Erm yeah. Just don't think I've ever finished this early in my life before".

"Well don't get used to it. It's not an everyday occurance. Drink".

"Sure. Pub near by is it".

"It is but that isn't quite what I had in mind".

Julie bend down into her desk drawer and brought out a full bottle of Scotch.

"I always keep a bottle handy. Just incase". She smiled.

"Good idea". He smiled.

A few hours past by and the Scotch bottle was near empty. Both were now a little tipsy. They sat laughing and drinking on Julie's sofa in the corner of her office.

"Were you happy about the tranfer here Andy".

"I'd be lying if I said I was over the moon about it but I didn't really have much option".

"Did you love her. DC Scott".

"I did. The last few months though. The tension between us got too much. It was a relief really when Gill and the others finally found out. That Bailey bitch. That bloody smirk on her face when I left". He said. With as much distain as he could muster.

"Ah yes. DC Bailey. Not a huge fan of Rachel then".

"She was always hanging around Janet. Like a lost puppy".

Julie was looking at Andy unsure of whether to make some sort of joke to lighten the mood. Andy must have sensed her akwardness.

"Sorry. You don't need to be hearing all this". He said.

"It's okay. It stays between us. Don't worry".

"Your a good listener. Thanks Julie". He said. With a genuine smile.

"Your more than welcome". She said slurring her words.

They both went to stand up from the sofa but as they got up Julie lost her balance and fell forward into Andy. He caught her quickly as she fell and when he held her something unexpected happened. The look in their eyes as they made contact became a mixture of desire and confusion. Whatever the reason for it. The kiss was inevitable. A little akward at first but soon they found each others pace and it felt so right. The need for air eventually pulling them apart.

"Julie. I'm so sorry".

"No. No. Don't apologise. I should".

"Maybe we both should".

"That was. Wow. I can certainly see why Janet liked you".

"Thanks. I think".

"Oh god Andy. Sorry. That was a bloody stupid thing to say".

"I took it as a compliment. You weren't so bad yourself. I'll be getting a reputation". He laughed.

"Andy. What do we do now". Julie asked.

"Do you want my honest answer". He asked.

"Well go on then. I'm not getting any younger here". She smirked.

"I want to take you to bed tonight".

"Oh. Well. Your honest. I'll give you that". Julie laughed.

"Look. I can walk out of here right now if you want me too. Pretend this never happened". He said. Picking up his discarded jacket.

"NO. No. Don't go. I agree this could be the worst decision in the world for both of us. Certainly considering your reason for coming here in the first place but I don't care. Live for the moment. Right". She said. Unsure of herself.

"Live for the moment". He smiled.

Andy took hold of Julie's hand and they walked out of Syndicate 3 and headed straight for Julie's flat. Hoping to god they weren't about to screw everything up.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Julie walked into her office the next morning, a little worse for wear. Nobody else had arrived yet so she decided to go and make herself a very strong coffee and grab some painkillers to get rid of her nagging headache. She stood waiting for the coffee filter to heat up and her mind drifted back to the previous night. She couldn't quite believe that she'd done it, slept with Andy. What the hell had she been thinking. After everything that had happened between Andy and Janet and now she had gone and made the same mistake.

"Morning". A voice said. As strong arms went around her waist.

Julie flinched at the sudden contact but found herself leaning back into his touch. She slowly turned around and faced him for the first time since their encounter.

"Morning". She smiled.

"Sorry I left early this morning. I thought I'd better go home and change into a fresh pair of clothes".

"It's fine. You don't need to explain yourself to me".

Andy looked at Julie and saw the worried look on her face.

"Hey. What's wrong".

"It's just. I'm not sure about this".

"Julie".

"Look after what happened between you and Janet. Well what's to say that wouldn't happen to us".

"Julie. We made love last night".

"I know but..."

"I like you Julie. Alot".

"I like you too. I do but what if this is going to fast. I'm not going to have you do to me what you did to Janet".

"Listen. I care about you. I won't screw this up. I promise". He smiled. Leaning into kiss her.

The days turned into weeks and before they knew it 2 months had gone by. Julie was sitting at her desk thinking about Andy. He'd stayed true to his word and kept their personal and professional relationship seperate and their relationship was only getting stronger as a result. Her thoughts were disturbed when her mobile began ringing. She glanced at the screen and saw Gill's name flashing.

"Gill. Hi love".

"Hiya cock. You alright".

"Yeah fine. Big case on. The ususal. You okay".

"Top notch slap. Thought I'd check and see how Andy's getting on".

"Andy. Erm yeah. He's good. Fitting in fine".

"Julie. You alright". Gill asked. Slighty concerned by Julie's tone.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask".

"Well you don't sound okay. I know you Julie Dodson. Something's up, spill".

"Not over the phone. Come by my flat tonight. Bring a bottle. We'll talk".

"Sure. 6pm okay".

"Fine love".

"I'll see you then. Ta ta cock".

When Julie arrived home that evening she got changed into her favourite jeans and black top. She'd just went to grab some wine glasses when the doorbell rang. She sat the glasses down on the coffee table and went to answer the door, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"Hiya slap". Gill smiled. As she walked in.

"Right on time. As always".

Gill walked through to the sittingroom. Taking a seat on the sofa and Julie followed and took a seat beside her.

"So. Come on then. What's going on with you". Gill asked. Pouring the wine.

"You get straight to the point don't you".

"Well I have to assume it's something pretty serious if you couldn't discuss it over the phone. So".

"I need you to promise me that you won't go off on one when I tell you this".

"Julie".

"Promise me".

"I can't guarantee that but I promise I'll try". Gill smiled.

"It's about Andy".

"Andy". Gill said. Suddenly worried.

"Yeah. The thing is Gill..."

"Julie no. Please do not tell me you've made the same mistake Janet did".

Julie sat staring down at her hands. Unable to look Gill in the eye.

"You stupid bloody bitch. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING".

"I don't know".

"YOU DON'T KNOW. YOU'RE HIS DSI"

"It's not against regulations Gill". Julie said quietly.

Gill looked at her and realised that yelling wasn't the answer.

"I know that but considering what happened with Janet. You of all people should have known better".

"You can't help who you fall in love with Gill".

"Yes I know but... Wait a minute. You're in love with him".

"Look Gill I..."

"You know what. I need to go".

"Gill". Julie said. Shocked.

"I need time to digest all this".

Gill got up from the couch and made a beeline for the door with Julie following quickly behind her.

"I'll call you tomorrow". Julie said.

"Look I'll come by the office tomorrow. We'll talk then. Sorry. Bye slap".

To Be Continued...

**I know that was a little short but writer's block seemed to set in last night. Hope it's okay. I'll try and be a bit quicker on the next update xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right my Fnagirls. The last Chapter. Hope you have all enjoyed it and thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews. They mean alot xx**

**Chapter 5**

Julie couldn't focus on anything the next morning for worrying about Gill's reaction the previous night.

"Julie. Kate and Dale are heading out to interview some witnesses on that computer store break-in".

"Huh. Oh, yeah fine".

"What's wrong".

"Nothing love".

"Hey come on. I'm not blind. Something's been bugging you all morning. Talk to me".

"Gill popped by last night".

"Okay and what. You two had a fight or something".

"A big one. I told her about us".

"Ahhh. So she didn't take it well then".

"Understatement. I don't think I've ever heard her yell at me like that in all the years I've known her. She was so angry".

"Angry because it's me you're seeing".

"She say's I'm a fool to fall into the same situation as Janet".

"Julie listen to me..."

"I mean what if she's right".

"She's not. We're keeping things by the book remember. Office and home life seperate".

"I know but what's to say this won't go tits up. I take what Gill say's to heart because she's been there herself. She knows what it's like. I trust her".

"I get that but you have to learn to trust me too. Look I'm not saying this will be easy but I'm gonna give it a bloody good try and you have too aswell. We have to prove not just to ourselves but to everyone else that we can make this work".

"You know what. You're right. I'm sorry love".

"Come here". Andy replied. Pulling Julie into a hug.

Gill was getting her handbag together when Rachel appeared in her doorway holding a hot mug of coffee.

"Thought you might like one Boss". Rachel said. Placing the mug on Gill's desk.

"Thanks Sherlock but I'm actually just on my way out". Gill replied. Looking harassed.

"Boss are you okay. You've been out of sorts this morning. Even Kev's worried. You haven't told him off all morning".

"Come in and close the door behind you". Gill instructed.

Rachel did as she was told and took a seat across from Gill.

"So. What's up Boss".

"Normally with something like this I'd talk to Janet but as it's a little to close to home".

"What".

"It's about Andy".

"What's the knobhead gone and done now".

"What I'm about to say. I need you to not tell Janet".

"Sure".

"Okay. Well the thing is Andy's seeing Julie".

"Julie who".

"Dodson. How many Julie's do you know".

"Well 3 actually".

"Rachel".

"Sorry. I mean DSI Dodson, bloody hell. Is she off her head dating him after what he did to Jan".

"I know. I just don't get his hold on women sometimes".

"I'm just suprised DSI Dodson got sucked in. She didn't seem the type".

"Well even Julie has her weaknesses".

"So is that where your heading now. To see her".

"Yeah. I didn't exactly leave things on a good note last night when she told me. I feel kind off guilty about it".

"Well then you'd best get going then Ma'am".

"Yeah. You get back to work and remember not a word to Janet".

"Yes Boss". Rachel said. Leaving.

Andy was busy typing up a report when he saw his former DCI entering.

"Hi Gill".

"Andy. Is Julie in her office". She said. Abruptly.

"Erm yeah. Will I tell her your here".

"I know where her office is thank you".

Gill walked off in the direction of Julie's office. Knocked on the door and went inside. Closing the door behind her.

"Hiya slap".

"Gill. Hi. I wasn't sure you'd be by or not".

"Yeah, sorry. I got caught up".

"So. Are you here to yell at me some more".

"No. Look Julie I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. You're my best friend and I care about you".

"I know Andy's not you're favourite person after what he did to Janet but Gill I love him".

"Oh Julie. I just don't want to see you get hurt".

"Gill. I honestly don't think he will. He's learnt from his mistakes with Janet. I really think this could work".

"I hope it works out for you too slap. I really do".

Rachel and Janet were at their desks and Rachel could feel Janet's eye's on her.

"Jan. What is it".

"What".

"You keep staring at me".

"Rachel where was Gill off to earlier in a hurry".

"She erm went to see DSI Dodson".

"Why".

"I don't know".

Janet looked at Rachel and wasn't convinced by her answer.

"I know when you are lying to me Rachel".

"I'm not".

"Is it to do with Andy".

"Jan. Please. Don't put me in this posistion".

"What's going on Rach".

"I can't. Godzilla will kill me".

"RACHEL".

"Alright fine. It's Andy and DSI Dodson".

"What. Things aren't working out over there".

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that".

"How would you put it then".

"Their seeing each other Jan".

The look on Janet's face was unreadable. Angry, upset or confusion. Rachel couldn't tell.

"Jan. Say something".

"Are you sure".

"Yeah. I mean Godzilla wouldn't get something like this wrong would she".

"True. Well he'd better not treat her the way he treated me otherwise Gill with cut off his dick with a rusty hacksaw and ram it down his throat".

"Now there's an image I'd rather not think about. Come on. Let's knock off early and go get pissed".

"Yeah. Screw it let's go". Janet replied. Grabbing her bag.

Gill and Julie were sitting in Julie's office talking when Andy walked in.

"Hi. Everything okay in here".

"Andy sit down". Gill instructed.

"What's going on Gill". Andy asked.

Gill got up from her seat and made Julie go and sit beside Andy before leaning up against the desk and facing them.

"Alright you two. I've given this alot of thought. Now whilst I'm not exactly over the moon about this relationship. I've decided to accept it and stand by you, well Julie".

"Gill listen..."

"Julie is my best friend Andy. I love her and we've been through a hell of alot together over the years and I'd hate to see her get hurt".

"I won't do that to her Gill".

"I know you won't because if I hear from Julie or anyone infact that you've hurt her in anyway you will pay. I'll see to it that you're back in uniform for the rest of you're police career. Do you understand".

"Perfectly. I promise you that I will not hurt this woman". Andy said. Taking hold of Julie's hand.

"Gill. I know you love and care about me but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself".

"I know slap".

"I love him. This is going to turn out okay. I can feel it. You'll see". She replied. Hugging her best friend.

Finxxx


End file.
